CrossDressing Freak!
by animelover1990
Summary: "I hate you, you stupid cross-dressing freak!" "No, you don't, you love me." Aoi x OC. Warning OOC
1. Maid Latte

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Maid sama or any characters. **

**R&R please**

My long black hair was swaying as I cantered down the hallway. Humming my favorite song to myself, I turned the last corner to get to my classroom when my body collided with a stranger's.

"Hey watch it!" cried the arrogant purple haired boy, as we both crashed to the ground. My butt fell onto the newly cleaned tile floor with a thud, before replying, "You watch it, you're the one who slammed me into the ground, you retard!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna be late for class." He gave me one last glare before running off.

I watched as he turned ant size in the distance before realizing that I was probably going to be late too.

**In Class**

"Miss Ishimaru-san can you please answer this question?" asked Yamamoto-sensei. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. "What? Huh? Huh? What?" Laughter filled the room as Yamamoto-Sensei told me to pay more attention in class blah blah, just the usual.

I heard the bell ring and started heading home. Walking home with my best friend Kimiko, we passed the "Maid Latte" and decided to come in, our usual process. When we entered the Maid Latte, Misaki, a maid with medium length raven hair, and chocolate brown eyes greeted us.

Near the center of the room, I saw a blonde haired girl with doll-like curls and huge blue eyes. She was cute, not that I was homo or anything, but she looked too perfect. I mean blonde, blue eyes, seriously?

We sat down at the table we always do, the one in the corner, and ordered the usual. I got the berry parfait, and Kimiko got a cream soda. We chatted, ate, just the usual. I loved having a friend like her, she always keeps me company.

When we finished, we argued over who would pay, naturally she won, and I treated her once again for the 3rd time this week.

We voiced our goodbyes, and headed our different directions.

"Mom I'm home!"

Nobody replied.

"Mom?" I asked, but still nothing happened. I glanced around the empty house before my eye caught a small slip of paper.

It read,

_Dear Yumi,_

_Mom will be out for a week, take care of the house for me!_

_Love, Mom _

_PS food is on the counter, just heat it up._

I checked on the counter and found the food; it was 7 packs of cup ramen.

"She thinks this is healthy for me!? Wait 7 cups… isn't that just 1 cup a day? What about breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" Not that I was a fan of healthy things or anything.

I ripped open the package of cup ramen and placed it into the sucky microwave we had at home. It took about 5 minutes to cook one cup of ramen.

After I ate I went to my room, all four walls of my room were painted mint green, had a full sized bed, a white dresser, and a door mirror. I had a mini book shelf of my favorite books, mostly all romance, because I'm a hopeless romantic, and who doesn't like romance?

I went off to sleep in my own little world.

**Do you guys think this is "ok" so far because this is my first fan fiction. It was kind of a pointless chapter too because Aoi only showed up twice I need more ideas please help! Sorry this chapter is super crappy and bad sorry!**


	2. Him again?

**Hi guys, here's the second chapter of "Cross-Dressing Freak!" I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maid sama or any of the characters. **

**R&R please**

After a long boring day of school, I headed over to the Maid Latte with Kimiko for some dinner, because I was not going to eat ramen for the whole week.

The smell of different aroma's hit me as I entered the store. I turned my head to the left, seeing boys drool over the maids, and then my eyes caught a purple haired boy. My eyes scanned him up and down, before I realized it was the cocky bastard that ran into me yesterday.

"It's you again, you owe me an apology!" I said a little too loud as I marched over to the boy.

"What for?" he said calmly, not even bothering to look at me. God, the nerve of this guy!

"Well let me think…" I paused not even having to think, but juts for the effect, "first, bumping into me and making me fall, I have a nasty bruise there you know. Second, _blaming _it on me. And third, making me late for class."

"That was your own fault, the floor just doesn't like you. I didn't blame it on you, I was actually stating the _truth. _And the last one was your fault too."

"How _rude _can you be?" I stated unbelievingly.

"Well that depends, I'm rude to the people I don't like." He retorted haughtily.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I shot back.

"Wait, wait. _Wait. _You know him?!" Kimiko asked, stepping in between us to stop our argument from going any further.

"Yeah I know this cocky turd; _he_ bumped into me the other day and made me late to class! It's all your fault I got a long boring lecture from Yamamoto-Sensei!"

"But Yumi you always get lectures from him, like for being late to class or sleeping in class. I swear he hates you." Kimiko said as she walked over to me.

"Hate is a very strong word! Besides, whose side are you on Kimiko?! He still owes me an apology, whether he likes it, or not."

"Well I'm not apologizing, no way in hell!" the guy butted in.

"Then how about heaven? Oh wait... you'll never end up there." I smirked, thinking I had gotten the last word, when suddenly he said, "What'd you say you uncute manly girl!"

Scoffing, I raised both my eyebrows, since I could never raise one at a time, "Uncute manly girl!? You're just jealous aren't you?"

Misaki came over and said bluntly, "Aoi you are bothering the guests."

The rude purple haired boy whose name happened to be Aoi, questioned, "So I don't count as a guest?"

"You don't pay Aoi-chan"

I took my look around the room and just noticed that everyone was either giving us a weird look, or an amused one.

"Aoi-Chan, just treat Yumi-chan to dinner, after all she is one of our regulars and we wouldn't want to lose her," Misa-chan suggested.

"_Why?!"_ Aoi asked, voice full of disgust.

I smirked once again, if he didn't want to do it, then it was a whole different way to torture him. "You heard Misa-chan, just treat me to dinner."

Giving me one last glare before turning away, he said the one simple word. "fine."

**Please Review and critique welcome.**


	3. A Free Meal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama or any of the characters.**

**R&R please!**

It was 6:09 pm, that boywas _late_. Waiting on the couch with my laptop, I watched Nigahiga videos and the minutes ticked by. Finally, I heard a knock on the door. I raised my arms up to stretch before walking slowly to the door. If he was going to be late then I'll just make in wait longer. I stood at the door for an extra 30 seconds before opening it, reveling Aoi. And as much as I would hate to admit it, he looked _good _in his jeans, v-neck, and hoodie.

"You're late!" I tried to growl but it came out more as a question since I was still shocked at good he looked.

"Does it matter? Well, don't just stand there, are we gonna go or what?!" he spat.

I only nodded as I walked out of the door, closing it and locking it behind me.

We walked on the sidewalk side by side with him a few steps ahead of me, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Maid Latte."

I sighed, "…Maid Latte? You don't have to pay do you?"

"Nope."

"Is that why you're taking me there?"

"Yep, did you really think I was going to pay for you?"

"Yeah I think that's what _treating_ someone to dinner means."

"Too bad. We're here."

When we walked in the manager greeted us and led us to our table. She seemed extremely happy and apparently she was Satsuki Hyoudou, Aoi's aunt.

The maid Misa-chan brought us 2 omelet rices.

"Umm we didn't even order yet." complained Aoi

"Yeah but you're not paying, so eat the omelet."

"It's your entire fault we didn't get to order, Aoi-_kun_."

"Just eat the omelet, and who said you could call me by my first name?!"

"Ehhhh but I call the manager Hyoudou so I'd be weird if I called you that too, oh and do you even know _my _name?"

"Nope and I don't need to."

"Well its Ishimaru Yumi."

"Whatever. I don't need to know," he said eating the dish.

After dinner and a _delicious _parfait we left Maid-Latte.

Silence covered us like a blanket, you could actually _fell_ the tension in the air. Being the person I am, I hated silence, I need to break it.

"Hey, um, thanks for treating me."

"It was free."

"But still thanks."

"Whatever."

"You are such a retard! You make so hard to like you!"

"I'm not trying to be liked."

I didn't even try to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

It was cold and I was started to shiver. I felt something warm fall on my shoulders, it was Aoi's hoodie.

"Take this you'll catch a cold," he said not even looking at me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

**10 min later**

"This is your house right?"

"Yea, see ya."

**In my room**

"Ehhhh I forgot to give him his hoodie! I guess I'll wash it and give it to him tomorrow."

**Sorry if Aoi is OOC. Please give me suggestions on how this relationship can develop or any other suggestions. Please review!**


	4. Crossdresser?

**Hi guys, here is chapter 4 of Cross-dressing Freak! I hope Aoi isn't OOC in this one, if he is, I'm sorry. Please review and help me because I need ideas. I really need suggestions on how this relationship will develop because honestly, I have no idea. So please give me suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama or any of the characters. I only own the OC.**

**R&R please, please, please!**

"Ehhhh! I have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens?" I yelled out loudly.

"Miss Ishimaru-san can you stop reading jump issues in my class?" Yamamoto-sensei said as he walked towards me.

He took the magazine away from me and said in a stern voice, "Confiscated."

I don't know why he made such a fuss about it because teachers don't care what we do as long as we're getting educated, and a way to get educated is to read right!

"Class dismissed." Yamamoto-sensei said as he walked out of the room.

People were grabbing their lunches and rushing out of the room.

I grabbed my bento and started eating in the classroom.

In my bento there was onigiri, omelet, octopus dumplings, tempura, and sushi, delicious.

As I was eating, I was stared out the window, looking at everyone eating, laughing, and talking.

By the time I finished my delectable lunch, people started coming back to class.

The next class was English. Our former English teacher hated this class because it was terrible and he resigned from the job.

But oh well, the class didn't like him anyway.

Someone walked into the classroom; it was Yamamoto-sensei with another person.

"Class, I would like you to meet Michiru-Sensei. She will be your new English teacher."

"I will leave it to you now Michiru-Sensei." Yamamoto-sensei said as he left the classroom.

"Well today we are going to review our subject-verb agreement."

She gave us a huge 10 page packet. It was due next week.

"Class Dismissed." She stated.

I stuffed the packet in my bag and walked out of the classroom.

I was walking home by myself because Kimiko said she had some special "Plans."

My bag felt heavier today, I looked in my bag, and the hoodie from yesterday was still in there.

I totally forgot I had to return the hoodie to him!

So I headed to Maid Latte.

When I got into the café, Satsuki greeted me.

"Where's Aoi-kun?" I asked.

"~so~ you wanna see him?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well he's in the back."

"Thanks Hyoudou-san."

"I keep on telling you to stop calling me that, from now on its Satsuki-san ok?"

"I'll try."

I went to the back and found a blonde girl in a maid outfit.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Aoi Hyoudou. He's about a few inches taller than me and has blue eyes."

She turned around and I thought she was very cute for a girl, until my eyes connected with the exact eyes I had just mentioned.

…

"A-Aoi-kun? Why are you dressed like that?"

He stared at me and said, "Why are you here? This room is for employees only."

"And you're an employee?" I said, partly recovering from the shock, "More importantly, why are you dressed like that?"

"Cuz I only like cute things!" He shouted.

"… Wait, you said you didn't like me when we first met, does that mean you think I'm uncute?"

"Obviously."

"Wait, what's it called when you dress as the opposite sex? It's on the tip of my tongue…. you're a…..cross dresser! A cross-dressing…. freak!"

"Took you _that _long to figure out what it's called? And I am _not_ a cross-dressing freak!"

"Yeah sure."

I walked up to him and pulled off the wig.

"What did you do that for!" he shouted.

"You are _so_ loud! Are you _trying_ to make me deaf?"

"Maybe, after that you can go get a therapist too."

"What'd you just say you cross-dressing freak!"

"Cross-dressing freak? You're just jealous that even though I'm a guy, I make a better girl than you could make any day."

"Ugghh! Why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so bitchy!"

"Why is the earth round?"

"What kind of question is that? UGHHh, anyways, why are you here again?"

"Oh I forgot to give you this back the other day." I said as I got the hoodie out of my bag.

His or her, whatever, cheeks turned a light pink, as he took the hoodie back.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." I muttered with my head looking down at my lap instead of looking at him.

"You're welcome." He said kind of nicely.

"You're creeping me out, why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

Before he could answer I quickly said, "I gotta go now bye."

I sprinted out of the café until I was at the door of my house.

I unlocked the door to my house, opened it, and went straight to my bedroom.

I jumped on my soft, comfy bed and laid there for a while.

"When he said you're welcome, my heart suddenly skipped a few beats."

I was in "Dream World" for a while, but before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry if Aoi was OOC or if this chapter was kinda pointless. I will be a bit slower on updates because I'm out of ideas and spring break is almost over. Please review and give me ideas and suggestions. See ya next time!**


	5. New Transfer Student

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update **

**I would like to thank ****Maximum Phantomhive, Centurylm**, **PuffyPanda101**, **Brianna,** **and** **Peachdew for reviewing my story and giving me suggestions. **

**I would also like to thank midnight star237 for putting this story on her/his favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of the characters. I only own the OC. I don't own the dress for this chapter either I got it off the internet. **

**The link for the dress and mask is on my profile, please check it out.**

**R&R please. **

"Class." said Yamamoto-sensei.

The class suddenly got quieter.

"I have an announcement to make. There will be a student from class 3-B that will be transferring to this class. Class 3-A."

"Ehhh, why?" questioned a student in the back.

"He will be transferring to this class because he was put in the wrong class since the beginning of the year."

"So it's a guy huuuh?" said the girl sitting next to me.

"Yes Miss Fumihiko-san, the transfer student is a boy."

"He will be starting tomorrow."

"Great another student." I thought.

The bell rang and Yamamoto-sensei said "Class dismissed."

I was walking out of the classroom with Kimiko. Then suddenly, she started running back to the classroom and yelled, "Wait for me at the gate!"

"Sure." I stated as I started walking toward the gate.

I was standing at the gate waiting for Kimiko.

"That girl is really taking her time." I thought.

"Heyyy sorry I'm late! I forgot my bag in the classroom."

We started walking home and then Kimiko asked, "So do you wanna go to the Maid Latte today?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. My mom just called and she said she was back, I wanna see her."

"Oh ok tomorrow it is then, see ya!"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh hi Yumi." mom said as she was putting the cookie dough in the oven.

"Where have you been mom?"

"Oh you see, my dog from when I was 5 got sick so I wanted him to spend his last moments with me. But he died yesterday." she said nervously.

"Yeah sure mom, you should tell me if you're on vacation. "

"Hehe."

"And you only left me with a few cups of ramen, you left me _1_ cup of ramen a day!"

"Well Yumi, I thought you were going on a diet so I only gave you 1 a day. I mean I never see you eat that much."

"I'm not on a diet. Huh, I'm going to sleep."

"Ehh Yumi you're going to sleep already? It's only 4."

"Yea, I'm tired from school."

"Ok then I'll save you some cookies."

I went to my room and fell asleep.

**The next day**

"Class I would like you to meet your new classmate. Please introduce yourself."

"Aoi Hyoudou." he stated.

"AOI?" I thought in my head.

"Okay Hyoudou-san please take a seat in the empty desk near the window. And while we are dealing with seats Miss Ishimaru-san please switch seats with Koizumi."

"Ehh why! I like my seat in the back." I said kind of whiny.

"That's exactly why Miss Ishimaru-san. Koizumi sits in the front and you sit in the back. Since you always eat, sleep, and read Jump issues in my class, it would be better if you sit up front were I can keep a close eye on you."

"But don't you need to keep a close eye on Koizumi too?"

"No, keeping an eye on her is not necessary because Koizumi always pays attention and doesn't eat until lunch time. So please move _now_."

"Hai, hai." Before I moved I looked over at Aoi and he was covering his mouth with his hand. That cross-dressing freak was laughing at me!

I got up and switched seats with her. My new desk is one desk away from Aoi's.

* * *

><p>"Class, as you all know the school festival is coming up. This year our class is in charge of making the costumes for the first school dance. The theme this year is Mystery Masquerade."<p>

Then, some kid next to me raised his hand.

"Yes Saeki-san."

"What is Mystery Masquerade?" he asked.

"Mystery Masquerade is when you wear masks, dresses, and tuxes. The girls and boys will get in 2 separate lines they will each get a number and the girl or boy will have to find the person with the same number. Once they find the person with the same number, they will dance together. After they dance, there will be a countdown, once it gets to zero we will throw our masks in the air and reveal our identities. After that, it will become a regular dance."

"ohhhhhh." The whole class said at the same time.

"Haha sounds interesting." said Saeki.

"So we're going to the home economics room now."

The whole class started walking toward the home economics class.

"Yamamoto-sensei, are we supposed to sew all of the dresses and the tuxes? I'm not good at sewing." said another student.

"Teachers will come around and help you if you need it."

We all walked into the room.

We were assigned boy and girl pairs to make a dresses/tuxedos and masks.

Yamamoto-sensei started listing the pairs.

"Yumi and Aoi, you two are partners."

EHHHH!

"But why?"

"Well why not? You should try to make friends more often." Yamamoto-sensei said.

"No, I already have Kimiko." I stated.

"Too bad, you two are partners even if you like it, or not. So start sewing now."

"Fine."

We both walked over to a different sewing machine without even talking and started working.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's POV<strong>

The dress I was making was kind of a spring dress. And there were two flowers on the side. The top was white and the bottom was light green, it was medium puffy. The mask was also green and white with leaves for the spring look, three leaves on the forehead and one on each lower eyelid.

**Yumi's POV**

I made a black tuxedo with a purplish-blue tie. The mask was blue and simple. It had no design.

* * *

><p>After three whole days oh afterschool and coming early in the morning the decorations and dresses were finally done. Tomorrow was the day of the festival.<p>

**I hope you guys liked it, please review! I hope I got Aoi's year right. I just guessed on what class he was in too.**

**I would like to thank ****Maximum Phantomhive, Centurylm, and Peachdew for helping me with this chapter. :D**


	6. School Festival!

**Hey guys! I need more ideas or suggestions on what to do because I'm out of ideas. I'm not sure what should happen after the festival. Please review and tell me any ideas you have :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or any characters.**

**R&R please**

"YUMI! Wake up or you're going to be late, today is the school festival!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"YEESSS MOOM!" I yelled back as I slowly pulled the blanket off.

I quickly put on my school uniform, and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my long, silky, black hair.

I sprinted down stairs, opened the door, and yelled "Bye mom!"

"Wait, hey, Yu…mi! Man, that girl never listens, she didn't even breakfast yet."

I kept on running until I hit something…or someone.

"Ahhh itei." I said as I looked up to see the person who hit me.

"Oh it's you, you _have_ to start watching were you're going." He said.

"A-Aoi! What are you doing here?" I said surprised.

"Um let me think, I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" he yelled hurting my ear once again.

"Oh right…"

I started walking again and he was following me.

"Why are you following me!" I yelled.

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT! I AM NOT FOLLOWING YOU, I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Well so am I!"

We started walking towards school in silence, since I didn't and never did like silence, I decided to say something.

"So, um Aoi, what are you going to do at the festival?"

"Many things."

We got to school and headed to our class.

"Class, as you all know, today is the festival. We finished all the dresses, tuxes, and masks. We will need one person to be the DJ. Who wants to be it?"

Saeki-san volunteered.

"Okay then Saeki-san is the DJ, any objections?"

The class was silent.

"Okay we will switch shifts so Saeki gets a chance to dance too. So until the dance you guys can explore the festival. But remember meet back here before the dance starts so we can deliver the dresses we made to the teachers. Got it?"

"Yes." said the class at the same time.

We were dismissed and I started walking out of the classroom.

"Let's go, Kimiko." I said.

"Ok where?" she asked cluelessly.

"Explore the festival duh, sometimes you can be so…."

"Right let's go, and I can be sooo what?"

"Nothing. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Let's go next some food, I'm hungry."

"You're hungry too often; someday you're going to get sooooo fat."

"Meanie!" she said as she looked at her belly.

"Let's go get takoyaki."

"Ok."

We were standing in line when we met Satsuki-san.

"Ah Satsuki-san! And A-Aoi!"

"Yumi! What's your class doing for this festival?"

"This year we're in charge making the dresses, tuxes, and masks for the dance."

We got the takoyaki and we started eating.

"Hey, Yumi, there's this guy I like and he's in our class. Can we go look for him? I wanna spend my festival with him… and you." Kimiko said.

"Ohhh you like someone? Who? What does he look like?" I asked

"Well, he's nice, funny, and athletic. He has red hair and green eyes." she confessed.

"Wait only one person in our class has red hair…" Aoi said

"Isn't it… Saeki!" Aoi and I said at the same time.

"Hehe yeah it's him."

"Today he is supposed to be the DJ at the dance. But don't worry if you want to dance with him, we can always switch shifts. Now let's go find Saeki!"

Kimiko and I ran off to find Saeki.

"Wait, Yumi, Kimiko! Aoi, let's go!" Satsuki-san demanded.

"Eh? Where?" Aoi asked all confused.

"After them!" she yelled.

Aoi and Satsuki chased after us trying to find Saeki.

"Ah, Kimiko, there he is!" I yelled excitedly while pointing at Saeki.

I saw Kimiko's face light up, she covered my mouth with her hand, tried to drag me away from Saeki but before she could, Saeki looked over and waved.

"Hey! Kimiko, Yumi, we finally found you!" it was Satsuki-san and Aoi.

"Ah Satsuki, Aoi!" Kimiko said.

"We found Saeki."

When Kimiko was talking with Satsuki-san and Aoi, I signaled Saeki to come over.

He started walking towards us.

"Hey Saeki! Kimiko wants to ask you something!"

"Really what?" he asked

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Ok sure." he said as he walked over to Kimiko.

"H-hi Saeki."Kimiko said nervously.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Um I didn't wanna ask you anything." Kimiko said nervously.

"Oh ok then." Saeki said.

"Noo, Saeki, she _does_ want to ask you something."

"Ehh no I don-" Kimiko denied

"What she want to ask you is if you wanted to hang out with her at the festival." I said ignoring Kimiko.

"Oh really? Sure I'd love to, Kimiko." Saeki said.

"Yes both of you would love to, so see ya at the dance!" I said as I pushed both of them toward the haunted house."

" You'll pay for this," Kimiko hissed in my ear as Saeki dragged her to the haunted house.

"Have a good time you two! Now, I'll go somewhere else so you two can hang out." Satsuki-san said.

"Wait! Satsuki-san!" I yelled, but she didn't come back.

…..

"Soooo…."

"What?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Maze."

"Maze?"

"Yeah, I heard class 2-B was doing a maze. Wait a sec."

"Ah ok…"

He can back…..

"Girl Aoi!" I shouted

"Hmph our class should have done a maid café. With _me_ in your class the café would've been a hit."

"Moving on… let's go to the maze now."

"Woah, that was super fun!"

"Hmph, it's because of me we didn't get lost, you're a terrible navigator. I'm going to the café to help, see ya."

"Whatever, bye!...Ahhh Kimiko!"

"Hey!"

"You look happy. Was the haunted house fun?"

"Yeah there were zombies, witches, vampires, and ghost!"

"You were super scared though, every time something comes up, you would jump or scream." Saeki said.

"B-But I can't help it, zombies are scary."

"Yeah I guess. Well I'm going to the café to help my class, I hear some people were sent to the nurse because they got a bad noise bleed. Aoi is already there."

"Okay we wanna come with you!"

"Sure."

We were at the café, we ordered our food and ate.

"Hey Yumi, Saeki-kun is talking to a blonde girl!"

Kimiko walked over to Saeki, hit him on the head and said, "No flirting!"

….

"Ummm Kimiko-chan I think you misunderstood."

"How! Saeki-kun was obviously flirting with this _girl_!"

"Well umm first of all Kimiko-chan, the blonde hair girl is actually a guy and it's Aoi. Second, they weren't flirting, they are just friends." I explained.

"….. Ah Saeki-kun sorry."

"It's ok. Any ways, the sun is about to set, I think we should to go to the classroom to deliver the dresses, tuxes, and masks to the teachers now."

"Okay, let's get delivering!"

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good :( I will make the dance in the next chapter. Please review!**

**I really need ideas because I really don't know what will happen next.**


	7. Mystery Masquerade Dance

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update **

**I would like to thank Peachdew (as always) and PuffyPanda101 for helping me get this chapter done. Another thanks to ****Bluebloodmaiden and Alice Queen of Wonderland for reviewing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of Cross-dressing Freak: D Please give me ideas, suggestions, or ways to make this better. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I only own the OCs**

**R&R please**

We finally finished delivering and it was time to pick out the dresses and tuxes we wanted.

There were many dresses to choose from.

One dress was a midnight blue strapless mermaid style dress with beautiful beading.

Another dress was an orange A-line dress. It had romantic flounces and it was sleeveless.

But the one that really caught my eye was this light green dress with flowers.

I picked the dress up and went to pick a mask to match.

I picked up a green mask with leaves to go with the flowers.

Then, I looked around the room and spotted Kimiko, but then I realized, "Where was Aoi?"

"He's probably changing into a dress and going to the dance as net idol Aoi or something." I thought as I walked over to Kimiko.

Kimiko picked a wine red one shoulder taffeta ball gown with beads on two parts of the skirt

"I have a surprise for you." Kimiko said suspiciously.

"Oh no what is it _this_ time?"

"You'll find out soon enough…"

"Class. We are finished delivering all the dresses. Now it's time to change into the clothes. The girls will stay in here and change while the boys go to a different classroom, got it?" Yamamoto-Sensei said.

The boys started walking out of the classroom. We could hear some muttering "Aw man."

Once all of them were out, the girls started changing.

"Wow. That dress looks good on you, Kimiko." I complimented.

"You good too, Yumi. Green looks good on you." Kimiko said.

"I gotta go now." Kimiko said while running off.

"Where is she going?" I asked nobody.

Once I finished changing, I headed to the gym to get my number for the dance.

When I got there, some people were already in line.

I got in fine and looked around "I wonder where Aoi is."

I finally got to the front of the line.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm handing out the numbers with Saeki, duh."

"So that's why you hurried to the gym."

"Yeah. So anyways, here's your number."

"Thanks Kimiko." I said as I walked away.

I got the number 9.

"Attention please. All the numbers have been given out; please go find your partner. No trading numbers either, thank you."

I started walking around looking for the person with the same number.

Then suddenly, I saw the person with the same number a few feet away.

I walked towards him.

We stood next to each other until the announcer said "You may start dancing now."

He held out his hand and asked "Well are you gonna dance or not?"

"Sure." I said as I took his hand.

We started dancing, and it was super awkward.

"His voice sounds so familiar." I thought

"Ow!" he said painfully.

"S-Sorry. I don't dance much." I confessed.

"Explains why you keep on stepping on my toe." he said

…

It was quiet for another few minutes until the announcer said "This will be the last song until you reveal your identities."

The song started playing; this song was slower than all the other songs.

Suddenly, I started falling forward. And guess whose fault it was?

Kimiko's for making me wear these _stupid _heels.

But when I was about to land on my face, someone grabbed my arm and stopped me from falling.

At that moment I could feel my heart start beating super-fast for some unknown reason.

"Man, you really do suck at dancing." my partner said as he let go of my arm.

Behind the mask, his face was a bit red.

"T-Thanks." I said

"That was the last song. Now the countdown will be starting, please throw all of your masks in the air when it reaches 0." The announcer said.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

I threw my mask in the air.

I could see all the masks in the air, it looked like a rainbow!

I saw Kimiko's bright red mask in the air.

When my mask fell down, I looked at my partner.

He has darkish blue eyes and purplish blue hair…

At that moment, I realized it was Aoi.

"AOI? I thought you were going to the dance as the net idol!" I said

"I was about to but my aunt, Satsuki, told me to go as a guy." he confessed.

"Oh."

Kimiko waltzed over toward me and Aoi, she was with Saeki.

"I heard you fell, Yumi. Are you ok?" Kimiko asked.

"It's your fault I fell in the first place!" I yelled.

"How is it _my_ fault?" she asked again.

"You made me wear these _stupid_ heels!"

"I didn't _make_ you wear them I was just suggesting them."

"How do you walk in heels anyways?" I asked.

"I'm not."

Kimiko lifted up her dress and showed me her shoes.

"Flats!"

"Yep. They're easier to walk in!" she said while grinning.

"You made _me_ wear heels! Why couldn't I wear flats too?"

"Because you need to wear them more often." she answered.

"Whatever. Was Saeki your partner?"

"Yeah since we handed them out, we got to be partners since there was no one else who didn't have a number."

"You two planned this out so you could be partners…didn't you?"

"Hehe yea pretty much. Saeki-kun and I are going to dance some more ok?" she said while walking away.

"Ok. Hey, Aoi." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Umm t-thanks." I could feel my face getting red.

"Hmph of course, I have amazing reflexes."

"You can believe that." I said

"Whatever."

"Well umm bye, I'm going home."

"Bye." he said as he walked away.

I walked over to Kimiko and said "Hey, I'm going home."

"Eh already? Why?" she asked.

"I'm tired and it's dark out." I answered.

"Ok then, see you at school."

"Tomorrow is the weekend." I corrected.

"Then you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I walked out of the school and to my house.

"Yumi, welcome back! That dress is super pretty!" my mom said

"Ah yeah. I already ate so I'm going to sleep."

"Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite!" mom said.

I went up to my room, changed out of the beautiful dress, and into my PJs.

I was still trying to figure out why my heart was beating so fast at that time, but I was so tired from the dance, I fell asleep before I could think of a reason.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**If you are interested in seeing Kimiko or Yumi's dress and mask I have the link on my profile, please check it out. Also, please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Mall

**I am truly sorry for the late update. But now since I'm on summer break, I can update more often :D Please give me suggestions, ideas, or anything else to make this fanfiction better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama or any characters just the OCs.**

**R&R please.**

~Ring ring~

I pulled off my blanket and grab my phone off my nightstand.

"Who would be calling me at _this_ time, it's so early." I thought as I clicked answer.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YUMI? YOU SAID WE'D HANG OUT! WAIT; DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STILL IN BED!" Kimiko yelled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, "Man, you're so loud; I swear Aoi is rubbing off on you." I answered.

"It's almost 1:00 and your still sleeping? Get changed, brush your hair, and meet me in front of Maid Latte!" Kimiko demanded.

I was about to say something, but before I could she hung up.

"Uhhgg that girl makes me get up so early!" I said while getting out of bed and throwing my phone on the floor.

I changed into a thin light blue short-sleeve blouse paired with white capris and denim flats.

I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into a thin light blue short-sleeve blouse paired with white capris and denim flats.

I brushed my teeth and hair, and went back to my room to get my bag just in case I needed money.

Then, I headed downstairs.

"Mom," I said, "I'm going to hang out with Kimiko today, okay?"

"Sure honey, but aren't you going to eat breakfast first? And I won't be here tonight, I'll be with Kimiko's mom at our high school reunion." mom said.

"Oh ok then. Don't want breakfast, don't have time! Sorry mom! Gotta go!" I said as I rushed out the door.

"Kimiko is gonna kill me!" I thought as I sprinted towards the Maid Latte.

Standing in the front, I saw Kimiko, Saeki, and Aoi…wait Aoi?

I walked over to Kimiko and the others.

"Yumi, you're here, we've been waiting a life time!"

"Sorry, and why are _you _here?" I asked looking over at Aoi, noting that he was in guy clothes.

"Oh, you mean Aoi? Well you were really late, so Saeki-kun and I ate breakfast at the Maid Latte and we met Aoi. So we asked him if he wanted to go shopping with us and he agreed." Kimiko answered.

"But I thought only you and I were hanging out…" I said.

"Well we were about to, but when I was waiting for you, I met Saeki-kun outside of Maid Latte and invited him to hang out. Then, we got hungry and ate at the Maid Latte. We met Aoi and invited him too." Kimiko answered.

"Did I really take _that _long?" I asked.

Kimiko, Saeki, and Aoi all nodded at the same time, it was kinda creepy.

"Okay? So where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to the mall!" Kimiko answered excitedly.

"Yeah, I heard they just opened up a new one near the book store." Aoi said joining the conversation.

"Yay?" I said.

"Let's go." Saeki said.

The 4 of us walked towards the new mall.

When we all got there, the place was packed!

"Wow." I said.

The mall was super big; it had sky lights all over, a pet shop, and McDonalds…

"Oh, when we finish shopping, can we stop by the book store?" Kimiko asked.

"NERD ALERT!" Aoi and I both screamed at the same time.

"You guys known that for a while." Kimiko answered putting two thumbs up under her chin.

"We've known each other for like how long, two days!" Aoi screamed.

"Hey, not true, it was more like two weeks." Kimiko pouted.

"H-Hey guys, let's go in the mall now." Saeki said trying to break the argument.

"Sure." I answered.

All of us walked into the new mall.

"Can we go to Forever 21?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, I love that store." I commented.

We all walked into the store and started looking around.

I really liked this belted floral dress, plus it was only $28 anyways.

Kimiko liked this blue dress with yellow and white flowers, in a way, it suited her.

Even Aoi got a dress, it was a pink frilly dress, but it didn't seem much different from the other dresses he wears.

Kimiko, Aoi, and I paid for the clothes. It ended up being around $90.

All of us walked out of Forever 21.

"So where do you wanna go next?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"That's not an answer at all! It's better to say nothing than say, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know all the time!" Kimiko screamed.

When I was about to say something back to Kimiko, Aoi tapped on my shoulder.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Look." he said while pointing to the giant crowd.

Kimiko, Saeki, and I all looked to where Aoi was pointing.

"What's up with that huge crowd?" Kimiko asked.

"Ah, it looks like there's a sale going on at Aeropostale." Saeki answered on his tippy-toes trying to look over the people.

"Aeropostale? You wanna try going in there?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Kimiko said.

The four of us walked into the store and looked around.

It was basically different colored t-shirts with the same design, but there were some dresses too.

Apparently, Aoi didn't like this store because the clothes weren't "girly" enough.

"Aoi, shouldn't you be looking in the men's section?" I asked.

"Che, no. And tell Kimiko to hurry up so we can go!" Aoi said.

"….where is she?" I asked.

"E-Eh? Saeki is gone too!"

Aoi and I walked around the store looking for Kimiko and Saeki.

"Maybe they're outside the store waiting for us." Aoi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Aoi and I started pushing through the crowd to get out.

Aoi was going really fast, I almost lost track of him in the crowd.

"Aoi, wait!" I yelled.

Aoi stopped and waited for me to catch up.

Then suddenly, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the large crowd.

I could feel my whole face turning scarlet.

After Aoi and I finally got out of the crowd, he let go of my hand.

Then, we both started looking around for Kimiko and Saeki.

It's been 30 minutes and we're still searching for them.

"Where are they?" I asked sounding a bit frustrated.

Aoi and I both looked around and we saw a girl talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Ah!" Aoi and I said at the same time.

"Let's call them!" we both said.

"So do you have your phone?" I asked Aoi.

"What? Why my phone?" Aoi yelled.

"Well, funny story actually. This morning, Kimiko rushed me, I threw my phone on the floor, and forgot to take it with me…hehe." I answered.

"Stupid idiot!" Aoi shouted while handing me his phone.

"Wait, why do I have to call her?" I asked.

"Um let me think, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HER NUMBER!" Aoi screamed.

"What makes you think I know her number?"

"Isn't she your best friend!"

"That's why I have her on speed dial!"

None of us said anything for a few minutes, and then it hit me.

"Ah!" I said opening my bag and searching through it.

"What are you looking for?" Aoi asked.

"Something." I answered.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I found it!" I said taking out a small piece of paper.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

"Kimiko's number, she wrote it down for me a while ago just in case I forgot it. I didn't think it's actually come in handy."

I took Aoi's phone and dialed Kimiko's number.

"Hello? Who is this?" the person on the other line asked.

"Kimiko! It's me, Yumi!"

"Oh, Yumi. Whose phone are you using? I didn't recognize the number."

"I'm using Aoi's phone. And more importantly, where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're at the bookstore; you guys were looking at t-shirts so we decided to go to the bookstore."

"So you guys ditched us."

"Well I wouldn't put it that way..."

"Anyways, Aoi and I will go to the bookstore, stay there, don't go anywhere!" I said while hanging up.

"Let's go!" Aoi shouted.

Both of us ran out of the mall and across the street to get to the bookstore.

When we arrived there, I saw Kimiko and Saeki at the fiction section.

"Oi, Kimiko!" I yelled as I walked over.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU TELL WE'RE IN A BOOK STORE!" Aoi shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." I said.

We walked over to Kimiko and Saeki.

"Did you find a book?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's called Black Beauty by Anna Sewell. It's a great book, my favorite." Kimiko answered.

"What the heck is that book?" I asked.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT?" Kimiko screamed.

"Calm down, Kimiko." Saeki said.

I reached into Aoi's pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Hang on, I'm searching it up." I said.

"O-Oi!" Aoi said.

"Aw, no Wi-Fi." I walked up to an employee and asked, "Excuse me, can I have the internet passcode?"

"No you may not." The pimply-faced teenager employee said as she started playing her dating sim.

"I'll just use his phone's internet." I said.

"HEY! THEY CHARGE ME EVERY MONTH FOR THAT!" he screamed.

"Haha, too bad for you."

I started typing on his phone and the results popped up.

"Kimiko….the book is about a horse telling his life story…."

"It's a lot more than a horse telling a life story. It's a tragic tale about perseverance, hope, loss, and… and… WELL IT'S A GOOD BOOK! Right, Saeki-kun?"

"Well, I actually haven't read it..." Saeki answered.

"What?" Kimiko yelled.

While Saeki tried to calm Kimiko down, Aoi asked, "Can I have my phone back now?"

"Oh, right! Here you go." I said as I handed him his phone.

Aoi and I walked over toward Kimiko and Saeki.

"Let's go now guys." I said.

"Ok, let me pay for the book first." Kimiko said walking over to the cashier person.

When Kimiko finished paying, we walked out of the bookstore.

Then we heard a weird noise.

~_grrroowwwll~_

"Hehe, sorry. That was my stomach." Kimiko said.

"Now that I think about it, we never had lunch. It's 5:30, so do you guys wanna have dunch?"

"Dunch?" Saeki asked.

"Dunch?" Kimiko asked.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Aoi asked losing his patience.

"Dinner plus lunch is dunch!" I said.

"Che, stupidest thing I've ever heard." Aoi commented.

"Sure let's go have dunch!" Kimiko said.

"You guys are stupid…" Aoi said.

"I agree…" Saeki said while shaking his head.

"Do you guys want to eat or not?" I asked.

"…Yes…" Aoi said.

"So Yumi, is your mom home?" Kimiko questioned curiously.

"No, I think she said something about going to a high school reunion with your mom." I answered.

"Great everybody, let's go to Yumi's house!" Kimiko yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

"WAIT WHAT!" I shouted.

**Done! Sorry for the late update. Please give ideas or suggestions for the next chapter! Please review!**

**~Reviews make me update faster~ **


	9. Bet, I am so gonna win

**Hey everyone! Please review and tell me what you want to happen next, because I'm out of ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama or any characters, I only own the OC's.**

**R&R please**

"Wait what," I shouted, "why my house?"

"Because your mom isn't home, right?" Kimiko said.

"If we're gonna eat at my house, don't we need food? By the way, I can't cook…" I said.

"Doesn't your mom prepare you food every night though?" Kimiko asked.

"Well yeah, but I think it won't be enough for everyone."

"Then how about one of us cooks the food?" Aoi suggested.

"Who? If Aoi cooks, he's probably burn the whole kitchen!" I said.

"I'M **NOT **GOING TO BURN YOUR KITCHEN! IN FACT, I **CAN** COOK!" Aoi yelled.

"Ha, that's funny; I'd like to see you try." I replied.

"Fine then, if I cook something, and everyone likes it, then you have to dress more girly."

"And if you _can't _cook anything good then you have dress like a guy for a _whole _month."

"Fine, then you have to dress girly for a month too. And yes that means you have to wear dresses and heels." Aoi added.

"You are _so_ gonna lose." I said.

"Anyways, let's go to Yumi's house now!" Kimiko said.

Aoi, Kimiko, Saeki, and I walked to my house.

I opened the door, looked at Aoi and said, "Stupids first."

"STUPIDS? Then, why don't you go first, I mean I'm not the one who sleeps during class and reads Jump issues." Aoi said taking a step back and motioning his arms towards the door, telling me to go in.

"Hey, if it's stupids first then you're the most fit to go in first!" I yelled back.

"OH MY GOD, JUST ONE OF YOU GO IN FIRST!" Kimiko screamed.

Aoi and I looked at each other, and then smirked, "Why don't you go in first then, Kimiko?"

"No way!" Kimiko answered.

The three of us looked at the person who was left, Saeki.

"Why don't you go in first, Saeki?" Aoi said.

"U-Um…."

Kimiko, Aoi, and I all pushed Saeki in the door.

"Hey!" Saeki screamed.

"Ok, so that problem is over, now Aoi go cook…if you can…" I said.

"Just shut up," Aoi said as he looked in the refrigerator, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? THERE'S NOTHING IN YOUR REFRIGERATOR BUT EMPTY SODA CANS!"

"Oh, I forgot, we're running low on ingredients so you might have to go the store and buy some." I said.

"You should have just brought some yesterday." Aoi said.

"Ok then! Aoi and I will go to the market and get the ingredients and Saeki and Yumi will stay home and clean the fridge!" Kimiko said.

Kimiko and Aoi walked out of my house.

"I wonder if they have money…" Saeki said.

"…I bet Kimiko will use Aoi's money. Anyways, let's clean the refrigerator now!" I said.

"Why do you sound so excited?" Saeki said.

"I don't sound excited." I said while getting out a plastic bag to throw the soda cans in.

Saeki and I started throwing away the empty soda cans.

**Kimiko's POV**

Aoi and I were walking to the grocery store.

Then, I nudged him and said, "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

He looked confused, then asked, "Who?"

"Yumi, who else?" I answered.

"Ehh? Why would I ask _her_ out?" Aoi asked.

"Don't you like her though?" I said sounding confused.

"No, I don't." he answered.

"Suuuure." I replied.

We went in the store; got all the ingredients we needed, and walked to Yumi's house.

**Yumi's POV**

The door suddenly slammed open, and I heard Kimiko scream, "WE'RE BACK!"

"Welcome back." Saeki said.

"So, did you get all the ingredients you need for your so called, awesome meal?" I asked Aoi.

"Yes, in fact, I did." Aoi answered.

"Whose money did you use?" Saeki asked.

"Mine." Aoi said.

While Saeki and Aoi where talking, I saw Kimiko go into the kitchen with the ingredients.

"Hey, Kimiko, what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

Aoi and Saeki looked over at Kimiko.

"You guys don't have to worry, let me handle dunch!" Kimiko said.

"W-Wait Kimiko!" I said.

But unfortunately, she didn't hear me and went off to cook something.

"**Don't** let her handle it, we **should **worry." I said sounding _very, very _worried.

"Why do you sound so scared? I mean she can't be _that_ bad of a cook." Saeki said.

"Actually, she _can_ be." I said.

**A few minutes later…**

"Guys, I'm done!" Kimiko yelled from the kitchen.

Kimiko walked out with four plates.

"Ta-da!" Kimiko said proudly.

She put the four plates on the table and told us to sit down.

I looked at the food and asked, "What is this?"

"Steak, with mashed potatoes and white gravy, and I made you guys steak sauce to dip the steak with."

"The steak is tiny, burnt, and it's hard." I said.

"IT'S A FRICKIN ROCK!" Aoi screamed.

"Well~ Aoi brought two types of meat so I didn't know which one to use so I went with the rock." Kimiko explained.

"IT'S THE SAME TYPE OF MEAT, JUST TWO TRAYS!" Aoi screamed.

I tasted the mashed potatoes and gravy and yelled, "THIS ISN'T EVEN MASHED POTATOES!"

Saeki tasted it too, "What is this?"

"The whipped cream is the mashed potatoes, the gravy is white chocolate, and the pepper is small chunks of dark chocolate!" Kimiko explained to us once again.

I dipped my finger into the steak sauce and it was milk chocolate…

"KIMIKO, THIS ISN'T EVEN STEAK SAUCE, IT'S CHOCOLATE!" I screamed.

"Hehe, at least you know what the steak sauce is." Kimiko said.

Aoi and I looked over at Saeki, and said, "Saeki can you cook?"

"Yes, kinda." he replied.

"Are you good?" Aoi and I asked.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Because, if you are in a relationship with her you need to know how cook, for your survival," Aoi said dramatically.

"How would you know? We've only known each other for two weeks!" Kimiko pouted

"OK I'M HUNGRY SOMEONE JUST MAKE THE FOOD OTHER THAN KIMIKO!" I screamed.

"I'll make it," Aoi said, "you are going to lose this bet."

Aoi went in the kitchen and started cooking.

"I wonder if he's any good at cooking." Kimiko said.

**A few minutes later **

"I'm done." Aoi said as he walked out of the kitchen with four plates.

He put all the plates on the dinner table.

"What did you make?" I asked.

"Can't you tell by looking? I made Yakisoba." Aoi said.

"So, who wants to eat this first?" I questioned.

"Well Yumi, since Aoi and you are making a bet, I think you should taste the Yakisoba first." Kimiko said.

"NO WAY! WHAT IF I GET POISONED?" I screamed.

"JUST EAT IT!" Kimiko screamed.

"Okay, okay." I said as I took the pair of chopsticks and picked up some noodles….

**Finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you want to happen in chapter 10. See you soon!**


	10. Winner or Loser?

**Sorry for the late update! Please review and tell me what you want to happen next, because I have extreme writer's block.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay." I said as I took the pair of chopsticks and picked up some noodles….<p>

"Well, how does it taste?" Kimiko asked.

"It's… good…" I said surprised.

"Seriously?" Saeki asked not convinced.

"Yeah."

Everyone started eating the yakisoba.

"This _is_ pretty good." Saeki said.

Then out of nowhere, Kimiko was eating super fast and forcing Saeki to eat fast too.

"Okay, Saeki and I are done eating, we'll be right back!" Kimiko said dragging Saeki out the door.

"Wait Kimi-"

"I wonder where Kimiko and Saeki are going." I questioned.

"Che, they probably ditched again." Aoi said, pissed.

"Yeah, they ditched, and guess what? They left _us_ to do the dishes!" I complained.

"Yea they _always _ditch."

Aoi and I started doing the dirty dishes and cleaning up in the kitchen.

When we finished, Kimiko and Saeki came back with a bunch of huge bags.

"Kimiko, Saeki, where have you two been?"

"Yumi, since you lost the bet, you have to dress girly right? Well, I, your best friend, Suzuki Kimiko, know you have zero dresses, so I've been prepared." Kimiko said proudly.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Saeki-kun and I went to Aoi's house and got his dresses for you!" Kimiko explained.

"How do you know were my house is? And you guys where in my room!" Aoi asked.

"We asked Satsuki-san. And yes we were in your room, but we didn't go through any of your stuff or anything."

"You obivously went through my clothes! Did u take all of my dresses!" Aoi screamed.

"Of course not, we had to take some shoes and accessories too." Kimiko said.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you, I don't have very many dresses. Just the one I wore to the dance." I confessed.

Aoi sighed, "I should have known you had didn't have any dresses."

Kimiko and Saeki handed me the bags of dresses, shoes, and accessories.

I took them, and set the bags of clothes on the floor.

"Oh, and how will I wear the dresses on school days because I have to wear the school uniform…" I asked.

"You could just change after school." Kimiko suggested.

"Fine." I stated.

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, so you can wear the dress for the _whole, entire, __day_!" Kimiko said.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

Saeki suddenly looked at his watch and said, "It's getting late, I think I should head home now."

"Oh me too." Kimiko said running out.

Aoi and I were the only ones left.

"Umm thanks for letting me barrow your dresses… I guess." I said.

"It wasn't even my choice. Guess I'm stuck with guy clothes for a whole month." Aoi said.

"I'm stuck with girly clothes."

"At least the clothes are cute."

"That's what wha-" I said yawning.

I was so tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open, and my whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's POV<strong>

Yumi suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence, it took me a few seconds to realize she was asleep!

"H-Hey, get off, if you're gonna sleep, go to your bed. Wake up!"

I tried to shake her head off my shoulder.

I even tried to get up and leave, but I couldn't, she's heavier than she looks.

But it was pointless; there was no way of waking her up.

Now that I look at her closely, she wasn't too ugly.

She had long eye lashes, silky long black hair, and super smooth skin.

A few minutes past and man, my legs were _numb._

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and a woman in her mid-thirties walked in.

"That must be Yumi's mom." I thought.

"Oh, what a young boy."

"Help!" I said, or rather mouthed.

"Ah, Yumi fell asleep again?"

She walked over and helped me up.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"You're welcome, by the way, I'm Yumi's mom, are you one of her classmates?"

"Yeah, I'm Aoi Hyoudou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

"You too. It's getting late; I'm going to home now." I bowed, and then walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Yumi's POV)<strong>

"Where am I?" I thought.

I sat up and I was on the couch.

"Eh? Last night," I thought, "AH! I fell asleep!"

"Oh, Yumi, your awake." my mom said.

"Yeah."

"A young boy was here last night, was he your boyfriend?" my mom asked.

"NO! Absolutely NOT!" I screamed, marching up to my room.

I looked at the pile of dresses on my bed, "Do I _have_ to wear these?" I thought.

I carefully picked a dress that was a soft baby girl pink color, puff sleeves, with ribbons along the waist, collar, and trailing from the sleeves. There were also pink heels to go along with the dress.

I looked in the mirror and thought, "How the heck am I supposed to walk in these?"

I tried walking around my room, "This isn't gonna work. I TRIP LIKE EVERY FIVE STEPS!" I said falling once again.

Out of nowhere, I heard a loud beeping noise.

It was my phone; sometimes I wonder why I even picked that ringtone.

I got up from the floor and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Kimiko!"

"What do you want _this_ time?" I asked.

"Really? You have to say that? Can't you say anything else like, good morning my best friend, Kimiko? Or hi Kimiko how was your morning? But nooooo you just have to say, what do you want?" Kimiko said.

"Okay then, how about this, good morning my most dramatic friend, Kimiko."

"That's more like it! Anyways, I was gonna invite you, Saeki, and Aoi to go _somewhere_. Do you wanna come?" Kimiko asked.

"Where is this _somewhere?" _

"It's a surprise, why do you think I said _somewhere_?_"_

"Sounds interesting, but why does Aoi have to come?" I whined.

"Because if he doesn't you will get lonely."

"No I won't!" I screamed in the phone.

"Ow you hurt my ear! Aoi is rubbing off on you too! So are you coming or not?"

"But I don't want people to see me in this dress." I said.

"Don't worry, I bet you look great!" Kimiko said.

"I highly doubt that but fine, I'll go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter :'( but I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a reviewcomment!**

**I'd like To Thank: Brianna, PuffyPanda101, and Peachdew for helping me with this chapter.**

**And another thanks to Queen of Squares, Maximum Phantomhive, Usui'sgryffindorgal, April Marciano, AnimeCutiePiexx, Yuki-shi-chan, HKARI AI, and Nimikomimi for reviewing, favoriting, and adding this story on their story alert.**


	11. An Argument

**Hi guys! Sorry (again) for the late update.**

**A special thanks to: AnimeCutiePiexx, HKARI AI, Maximum Phantomhive, Amysadieka, Titania-falls, and .you.519 for reviewing/following/alerting/favoriting. Another thanks to PuffyPanda101 for helping me (as usual). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only own the OCs.**

I headed downstairs, in Aoi's dress, almost tripping in the heels.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Kimiko!" I yelled, saving myself from another fall.

"Sure. And I have great news!" mom said happily.

"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast off the table.

"Your dad's going to come home from his business trip!"

"Where was he? Korea? Singapore? Canada? Did he get m- us anything?"

"He's not here yet, he's gonna come home next week. I can't wait; it's been so long since I've seen him!"

"Me too!" said a random voice coming from the door.

I opened the door, and Kimiko stumbled in next to me with one hand cupped around her ear.

"So, I heard your dad is coming back, did he get me anything?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

"You were eavesdropping? No, he's not coming back until next week." I explained.

"Oh Kimiko, you're here?" my mom asked.

"Yes, how are you doing mom?" Kimiko asked.

Sometimes I wonder why Kimiko called my mom, mom and my dad, dad. But it's okay I guess, I do the same for her parents.

"I'm doing very fine, Kimiko." My mom answered.

"Let's go now, Kimiko." I said.

"Ok, bye mom!" we both shouted, as we strolled out the gate.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Aoi's house first, and then Saeki's house second. By the way, you look great, I love that dress on you!"

"Really? I think it's too stuffy."

We finally reached Aoi's house and I slowly reached for the doorbell, and cautiously pushed it..

"DON'T PRESS IT LIKE THAT, WE'RE FRIENDS!" Kimiko shrieked and pressed the doorbell repeatedly, over, and over, and over, and over again.

"Yumi! Kimiko!So glad to see you two!" Satsuki-san yelled opening the door.

"Satsuki-san! Is Aoi in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, please come in, I'll call him down."

The manager of _Maid Latte _led Kimiko and I to the living room.

" Have a seat," she gestured to the couches, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna call Aoi down."

"Oh, thank you." Kimiko says.

**Aoi's POV**

"AOI GET DOWN HERE!" I heard my aunt yell.

"What do you want _now_?" I asked.

Satsuki dragged me out of my room and said, "Get downstairs!"

I walked down the stairs and saw Yumi in my pink, frilly dress.

It looked pretty good on her… wait am I crazy? What am I thinking?

I felt my whole face getting red; I shook my head and continued walking down the stairs.

**Yumi's POV**

"Oh, Aoi, you're here." I greeted.

Kimiko and I dragged Aoi out of the house, "We'll bring him right back!" Kimiko said, "Or later," she added as an afterthought.

"Take him for as long as you like!" Satsuki-san yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Aoi screamed.

"Kimiko is gonna take us somewhere." I said.

"Where?"

"No idea," I replied.

"It's-a-se-cret," Kimiko said putting her pointer finger near her lip.

"We have to go get Saeki now."

The three of us walked to Saeki's house.

We found Saeki waiting at the front of his house.

"Let's go!" Kimiko yelled to Saeki.

Aoi, Saeki, and I followed Kimiko.

She led us to a one story of gray concrete with a blue and white neon sign that said, "Skate Town."

All of us went in and Kimiko paid for me, Aoi, and Saeki.

I sat down and pulled on the roller states.

Aoi and Saeki finished and headed to the rink first to the stating rink first.

"Kimiko, did you have to bring Aoi?" I questioned.

"Well I already told you, if he doesn't come, yo- Saeki will get lonely." Kimiko replied putting on the skates.

"Are you trying to set us up?" I asked incredulously.

"You and Saeki? No!"

"You know what I mean, stop playing dumb." I growled, growing irritated.

"No, I'm not setting you up; I'm just trying to get you two to date."

"THAT'S WHAT SETTING SOMEONE UP MEANS!" I yelled, finally snapping.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Kimiko said screaming back.

"ACTUALLY I DO! AND WOULD YOU STOP MEDDLING IN MY LOVE LIFE?" somehow, this has become a yelling contest.

"_MEDDLING? I'M MEDDLING?_ I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! WITHOUT ME THERE WOULD BE NO LOVE LIFE FOR YOU!"

"_HELP_? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HELPING? AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I CAN GET MY OWN LOVE LIFE!"

Kimiko and I glared at each other, an angry moment of silence and we both got up, and skated away in opposite directions.

Of course, Kimiko skated next to Saeki, she's probably telling him about our argument. The busybody.

So I skated over to Aoi, and started complaining to him about Kimiko.

It's been a few minutes, and for some strange reason, Aoi kept his smart mouth shut.

Aoi and I skated past Saeki and Kimiko a few times.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, I tripped over a rock… wait why would a rock be in a skating rink? Only one explanation, Kimiko.

I fell flat on my face, "Ow," I said rubbing my nose.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and saw Aoi, holding one hand out.

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

'Great now I have two things to worry about, Kimiko and my argument, and why my heart was beating so fast right now.' I thought.

After we finished skating, I said bye to Aoi and Saeki, and Kimiko did the same.

I walked home, went straight to my room, and collapsed on my bed, today had been a long day.

**A week later (Kimiko POV)**

Even though I had Saeki, I felt lonely without Yumi. Maybe she was right, maybe I _was _meddling. Ha no!

Today was a very long day; the clock hand seemed to move ten times slower than usual.

The bell _finally_ rang and I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room, and made my way to the gates.

It took a lot of effort, but I got to the school entrance! I leaned on the cold steel for support, I was winded already; this is _exactly_ why I don't do sports.

I waited a few seconds…. Yumi wasn't coming out… _great_ _more_ waiting.

After 5 _long, boring_, minutes, Yumi finally walked out of the school building.

**Yumi's POV**

I was finally free from my desk, I was so tired. Yamamoto-sensei gave me a headache. He would keep on talking about English, and he wouldn't stop, he'd go on and on. It's like a whole new way of torturing someone, maybe not new…

As I strolled through the exit, I saw Kimiko awkwardly leaning against the gate. Maybe she was waiting for Saeki, but wait, didn't he have club?

But oh well, it didn't matter, Kimiko and I were in the middle of an argument, why should I care about her? I'm not giving in, never! She should apologize first, she's the one who keeps on meddling, I mean,_** I**_ never try to set Kimiko and Saeki up.

I felt someone following me, could it be a stalker? Should I turn around? Or ignore it?

Maybe the stalker wasn't actually following me, maybe he or she was following someone else. I looked to my left and right side… nobody! Maybe the stalker _was _following me…

Suddenly, the stalker started walking right next to me… I turned to see who it was…

"AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The stalker was wearing a black ski mask!

"Wait don't scream! It's me!" the stalker said.

"Me who?" I thought. I tried to figure out who the stalker was. The stalker had a petite figure, obviously female, medium length black hair, and behind the mask I could see her brown almost black eyes.

Hmmmmm…

My friend, Akira, had browner, longer hair than the stalker.

Then Kimiko appeared in my mind. The jet black medium length hair, the coffee colored eyes…

It was Kimiko! So Kimiko was my stalker?

"Hey, you finally realized!" I heard her say.

"…Hi…"

"Hey, I'm sorry for meddling in your love life; I just didn't want you to feel lonely. And so I thought Aoi and you would make a cute couple so Saeki and I started trying to set you up. I'm really really sorry." She exhaled, all in one breath.

"Kimiko, it's okay. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it, and you were helping"

"So are we friends?"

"Yeah, always will be."

"Hey, can I sleepover at your house? My mom is with a friend and won't be back until next week."

"Sure, do you wanna stop by at your house to get clothes?"

"No, I knew you would say yes so I brought the clothes in my bag!" Kimiko said holding up her bag to show me.

I sighed, "Of course you did."

Kimiko and I walked home; I opened the door to let Kimiko in.

"Yumi, Kimiko, I couldn't wait to see you!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Once Kimiko and I remembered who that voice belonged to, we both ran in.

"Dad, you're back!" we both screamed.

**Wow, yay finished! If there's any grammar mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me! Please review!**


	12. Meeting the parents

**I'm sorry for the really late update, I'll be out of ideas after this, so if you have any ideas or events you would like to happen in the story, please tell me and I might be able to add it! **

**A special thanks to: Thais Yuuki, HKARI AI, Lavender Daybreak, Peperment Butler, and XxSaphirezxX for reviewing, ILY-Tyler, kittykatgirl3, lunar locket, Ivyfeather319, choeubeen, Peperment Butler, Shikaku Ryoko, and suicune4ever for following, kittykatgirl3, drgonlance36, Ivyfeather319, and lunar locket for favoriting.**

**Thank you guys for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kimiko and I both screamed.<p>

My dad picked me up with his large hands and spun around, then he put me down and did the same thing to Kimiko.

"You grew, Yumi!" my dad said, bending down to my height.

Kimiko walked over to my mom and asked, "Mom, can I stay over for the night?"

"Sure Kimiko, did u get permission from your mom?"

"Yes, she's staying over at a friend's house."

"Sure, Kimiko! And dinner's ready guys! mom announced.

We were having rice, fish, with vegetables for side dishes, and miso soup.

The whole family, including Kimiko, went to the dinner table.

"Delicious, I haven't tasted your cooking in forever!" dad confessed, stuffing a food in his mouth.

"It _is _good!" Kimiko agreed.

Dinner passed by pretty quickly with Kimiko and dad getting seconds.

"I'm so full," dad said rubbing his tummy, "and, I'll be leaving next week for another business trip soon."

"Where are you going _this _time?" I asked.

"They haven't told me yet, somewhere in Australia I think."

"somewhere…"

Since dad got here hours ago, we talked, and talked, until he "caught up on everything that happened."

"Oh, honey, have we told you that Yumi has a boyfriend?" mom said.

"YOU WHAT?!" dad screamed.

"I WHAT?!" I screamed.

"The purple haired boy that was here a few days ago."

"Aoi? He's not my boyfriend! I told you that before mom, will you ever let it go?!"

"That's such a shame."

The clock started ringing, it was already 10.

"Kimiko and I should get to sleep now! Good night, mom, dad!"

"Night!"

Kimiko and I silently walked upstairs to my room, Kimiko and I brushed our hair.

"Your mom has the best ideas, date Aoi!" Kimiko said.

"What the heck!? No she doesn't!"

"But you guys should totally go out, I mean you two are so similar!"

"We are _not_, he's annoying, arrogant, mean, rude, stupid, retarded, and…. And…."

"And?" Kimiko said grinning, "you can't think of anything else, can you?"

"Yeah I can! He's … a cross dressing freak!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

I went over to the sink and started to brush my teeth.

Kimiko went out of the bathroom in her yellow owl pajamas.

I spat in the sink, and went to go change.

Kimiko started setting up her sleeping bag, I got out of the restroom, setting up my bed.

"You turn off lights today!" she yelled underneath her blankets.

"Uggh! You're so lazy!"

I switched off the light… suddenly I feel _very_ scared…

"Don't try to scare me Kimiko, it's not gonna work!" it's really quiet right now, she's really scaring me.

"Kimiko?"

I carefully made my way to my bed and laid down.

I slowly closed my eyes, then I heard something, a noise, it seemed like a high pitched laugh.

"Kimiko…" I thought, but suddenly, a shadow popped out, and hit me with a pillow.

….

"KIMIKO WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! IT'S MIDNIGHT, GO TO SLEEP!" I screamed whacking her with a pillow.

She hit me again, and again, and again.

Then, I hit her with a stuffed bear, unfortunately for her, the bear's eyes hit her face.

"I hate you…" she said.

"No you don't, I'm your best friend." I said, closing my eyes.

We both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My alarm ringed once again, it was 8:00.<p>

"Kimiko, get up."

…..

"I said get up!"

…..

_Only one thing to do…_ I took my cell phone and quickly called Saeki to tell him to pick Kimiko up from my house.

As usual, he said yes.

"Kimiko~ if you don't wake up Saeki will be here to pick you up for school~"

She hopped out of the sleeping bag, "Oh my gosh! I have to get ready, bush my teeth, my hair, change, I hope he doesn't arrive too early!"

Then, she hurried off to the bathroom.

"Well that worked." I thought.

I too, got dressed, brushed my hair, and teeth.

"Kimiko, I'm going down first!"

"Nooo! Wait for meeee!" she whined.

I stood there by the door, tapping my foot.

Kimiko came running out of the bathroom, all dressed up, her haired curled too.

"So that's what took you so long." I said walking out.

My mom made a delicious looking breakfast, "hey girls, you're finally up," my mom said.

She handed us two plates, each with 3 blueberry pancakes on them, with syrup, and butter.

Kimiko started eating like a pig as usual.

Just when I barely finished half of my pancakes, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kimiko said happily, skipping to the door.

"What makes her so happy?" my dad asked my mom.

"Who knows..." mom replied.

Of course I followed right after her, just to make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid.

We opened the door, and standing there was Saeki and Aoi.

"Why are those two always together?" I thought.

"Saeki!" Kimiko joyfully shrieked.

"Why are you at my house?" I said looking at a certain purple-haired boy.

"It's not like I had a choice…. Before I knew it, I was dragged here by him." Aoi said pointing to Saeki.

"Oh! Aoi, Saeki!" my mom said.

"What?!" my dad got up from his seat, and went to the door immediately.

"So you're Aoi… don't hurt my little girl… or else." My dad threatened.

He closely inspected Aoi, getting really close to his personal space.

**Aoi POV**

_What the heck is this guy doing? I'm guessing this is Yumi's dad… wow, I can really see the resemblance…_

"Umm…" I said, backing away.

He glared at me with a serious face, "Well have a good day at school Yumi!" he said getting all happy…

_Split personality maybe? Weird…._

**Yumi's POV**

"Okay, bye, mom, dad!"

* * *

><p>"Class!" Yamamoto-Sensei yelled.<p>

He waited a few seconds for the class to get settled down.

"Now, I will pass back the tests you took yesterday."

As Yamamoto-Sensei walked up to me, he said, "Miss Ishimaru, did you even study?"

"Crap." I thought.

"Well… yes… maybe… kind of…"

He looked at me seriously, and then said, "I want to talk to you."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I looked at the test, 43%, F.

"My parents aren't going to see this…" I thought while crumbling the paper.

* * *

><p>I walked through the hallway, wondering why I got sent to the office.<p>

"This is _not_ gonna be good…" I thought.

I pushed the door to the office open, and there, I saw the person I least likely expected to see, the cross dresser.

"Miss Ishimaru, do you know why you got called down here?"

"Because I did soo good on the test you want to reward me?"

"No, you know you did badly on your test, you got an F."

I could literally see Aoi holding back his laughter.

Yamamoto-Sensei turned to Aoi, "Now, do _you _know why _you _are here?"

"Because I am the best student ever and you want to reward me." Aoi said smirking.

"Yes," Yamamoto-Sensei said, "that's why-"

"Wait, what?! So you're saying you're going to reward _him _but not _me_?!"

"Miss Ishimaru, please stop interrupting me. Hyoudou-san, that is why your reward is to tutor Miss Ishimaru."

I blinked, once, then twice, trying to process this information.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Aoi screamed.

"You heard, I said you were going to tutor Miss Ishimaru."

"Why?" Aoi asked.

"Because of course, she got the lowest score in the class, and you got the highest."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Butts are for chairs! She will retake the test in two weeks and I want to see her scores improve. Good luck to both of you. You may leave now."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Does the chapter seem a little rushed? Sorry, please give suggestions and ideas! Reviews?<strong>


	13. Tutoring Troubles

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama, I only own the OC's. **

**R&R please**

"You've been working on this problem for hours, when are you gonna get the answer!?" Aoi said irritated.

"Oh I got it! The answer is…"

"The answer is?"

"One thousand nine-hundred twenty-four!"

Aoi slammed his head on the table, "it's fifty. This is never gonna work... your test scores are never gonna go up… this is pointless!"

"Hey! I hate this just as much as you do! Just give me the answers!" I yelled.

"SHHHH! We're in a library! And no way! You'll never learn! Just do this problem." He said pointing to a problem in my math book.

I stared at the problem… x2+8x-33=0

….

"Do you even know what to do?"

"Of course I do…" I lied.

He glared at me straight in the eye.

"...no… Uggh! This is too hard! I give up!"

"What?"

"Aoi! It's almost seven, I wanna go home!"

I got up and grabbed my bag, along with my text book and notebook.

"Wa-"

"Cya tomorrow."

I slowly walked home alone, the days I went to tutoring, Aoi would walk home with me, since our houses were in the same direction. Well not really walking with me, I call it stalking. And ever since I had to go to tutoring, Kimiko and I haven't been able to walk together. Kimiko goes home with Saeki, and I stay for tutoring.

I've been going to tutoring for about three days now, and honestly, I don't think anything has changed, I still don't get any problems, but I blame Aoi for being a terrible tutor.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said, walking through the door.

"Oh, honey, you're late, did something happen?"

"No, I was just getting some extra help with my studies, that's all."

"Okay, then, well you just came in time for dinner!"

I pulled out the chair, and sat down, "where's dad?"

"He headed out to his business trip this morning, but he left something back for you."

My eyes sparkled, "really?"

"Really, it's upstairs, you can look at it after dinner."

"Wait, did he get you anything, mom?"

"Yeah, it was this necklace." She said showing me the beautiful silver pendant, with a red, sparkling jewel inside.

Wow, to be honest, I didn't think dad could pick something out that pretty.

"I'm done mom, I'm going up to my room!" I strolled up the stairs, wondering what my dad got me.

I saw the small pastel pink box on my bed; it was neatly wrapped, and had a sparkly bow tied on to it.

I undid the bow slowly, and opened the box…

Inside, was a small little piece of paper, which said:

_Dear Yumi, _

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I will be back in about… 365 days… or 8765 hours… it won't be long! I'll be back before you know it! Until then, work hard, and don't let your grades go down! If you ever have any problems, you can tell me (especially about that Aoi). I'll miss you! Remember to call! _

_Love, Dad. _

Underneath the letter, was a cute bronze necklace. It was an owl, that had blue gems as eyes, and black, yellow, and pink gems on the wings.

I took the necklace and put it on my jewelry tree.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>Riiiiiiiiing~<p>

"Cya Kimiko!" I said, packing up my bags.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

I dragged myself to the library, where Aoi and I always met.

Aoi was already at the table, books set up, and a pencil in his hand.

I sat down, and took out paper, and a pencil.

"Do this problem."

I tried to do the problem, but I ended up getting it wrong again.

"You have to do this before you do that!"

"Oh… okay…" I did the problem the way Aoi taught me, and I ended up with the answer, 12.

"Finally."

"I got it right? Really? Wow this way is so much easier than the way Yamamoto-Sensei taught us."

"How come you didn't get this until now? I've been explaining it for three days! Now just do the sample problems in the book for practice."

"Well…. I wasn't paying attention for part of the time…"

"You idiot!"

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, Aoi, I wanna go home!"<p>

"Did you finish?"

"Yes."

He took my paper and scanned through it, "you're redoing number 19, 38, and 40 tomorrow."

I glared at him, "fine."

We started walking home, until my stomach started grumbling.

"Are you hungry? You should have said so; you sound like a dying whale."

"Gee thanks."

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Maid Latte?" I asked confused.<p>

"Yeah, you're hungry right?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome to Maid Latte, may I take your order? Oh Aoi, what are you doing here? And Yumi too!" Satsuki-san said.

"Because we want to eat?" Aoi said.

"Oooh I see, you guys are on a date, sorry to interrupt you!" Satsuki said, leading us to our table.

" . ." I said to Satsuki.

Aoi and I ordered our food, and waited, I decided to call my mom.

"Hey mom," I said over the line.

"Oh, Yumi, are you still at the library?"

"No, we finished a few minutes ago, now I'm at the Maid Latte, so you don't have to make too much food tonight."

"Ok, I see, be home soon!"

I ended the call, and the food came.

"Thank you," I told the waitress, Misaki.

"You're welcome." She said walking to take orders for another table.

Aoi and I ate in silence (which was really awkward).

I almost finished and Satsuki stopped by and handed us our bill.

I searched in my bag looking for money, until Aoi put $20 on the table, which was enough for both of us….

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Paying."

"But you only needed to pay for your half. I don't need you to pay for mine."

"You take too long anyways." He said getting up from the table.

"Hey wait!" I thanked Satsuki, and chased after Aoi.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, walking ahead.

"Here." I handed him a $10 bill, for my part of the dinner.

"You don't need to pay."

"Bu-"

"Cya tomorrow." He said as he walked in his house and closed the door.

"Fine be that way." I said walking home myself.

**Sorry for the short chapter! And do you guys think Aoi was OOC? But I hope you guys enjoyed it, review?**


	14. Valentine's Day Chocolates

**Hey guys! I just wanted to get a quick chapter out for Valentine's day, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama and never will.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"And you may begin the test!"<p>

I picked up my pencil, _wow this is easy._

Before I knew it, I was almost done with the test, thanks to Aoi, _oh crap…_

_I know how to do this… where have I seen it before…?_

I scratched my head, and, I banged my head against the desk. _What is it!? _

I couldn't seem to remember, I spent most of the time, trying to think of how to do the problem.

"Put your pencils down!"

**One week later**

"Ishimaru-san," Yamamoto-Sensei said as he handed me back my test, "I'm surprised you managed to pass, nice work."

"Gee thanks." I looked down at the test in my hands, 88%, a B. "YES!"

I went home, and showed my mom at dinner, she gave me a pat on the head, and a "good job."

Walking up to my bedroom, I called Kimiko, to tell her the news, but of course, she didn't pick up. "What a great friend." I said sarcastically to myself.

_Ding dong_

I checked the clock, 9:00, who would be here at this time? Quickly, I skipped downstairs, and opened the door.

"HEELLLOOO~" Kimiko greeted with a gigantic smile on her face.

"What are you doing?"

She walked in my house, and shut the door, "let's make Valentine's Day chocolates!"

"What?"

My mom butted in, "Yumi! Today's the 13th! The day before Valentine's day!"

"Come on!" Kimiko dragged me in the kitchen, "I bought all these stuff too! Look, I bought cute boxes, ribbons, chocolates, dark chocolate, white chocolate, and more! Look!"

She held up the things she bought close up to my face.

I raised my eyebrows, "wow, you're making it for Saeki, I'm guessing?"

"Duh!"

"Then you make them, I don't have anyone I want to give it to. I can help you though."

"Why don't you make one for Aoi?" my mom asked.

"Yeah! Make one for him!" Kimiko replied, siding with my mom.

"_Why?" _I said, making a face.

"Just give it to him as a thank you for helping you study for your test." My mom suggested.

"See? She has the best ideas! Let's make them!"

I looked at the molds she bought for the chocolates, hearts, hearts, hearts, hearts…

"Kimiko, why did you buy all heart shaped molds?"

"Well… because it's Valentine's day…"

"Uhg," I just grabbed a random mold and started to get to work.

Once we finished the chocolates, we put them in the boxes, mine was a pastel pink heart shaped box (unfortunately), with white polka dots, and a cute bow. Wow giving him this was going to be awkward…

We finally finished at 10:00, and Kimiko wanted to sleepover since going home was going to be a "pain."

**The next day**

I walked to school with a happy and cheerful Kimiko, she was skipping and humming…

And the first thing I see when I get to school are couples. Everywhere. This was one of the reasons why I loathed Valentine's Day. It's a day for couples, a day for love, a day for romance, and a day for pissing the rest of the world out who happens to be single.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said, walking into the classroom.

"Oh come on! You already made the chocolates, give it to him already!" Kimiko tried to whisper in my ear but failed miserably.

I peeked at Aoi from the corner of my eye; he was sitting in his seat, with a few chocolates in his hand.

"I'll give it to him after school…."

Of course, school today just happened to go by faster than usual.

The bell soon rang, and Kimiko walked up to me and whispered, "Are you ready to give it to him?"

"… whatever, let's just get this over with." I mumbled.

We walked out the school gates, and I saw the person I least wanted to see. Aoi.

"There he is!" Kimiko yelled, pushing me over towards him.

"Hey watch it Kimi- Oh hey Aoi…"

"What?" he responded, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Someone's in a bad mood…"

"What do you want?" he asked, finally turning his head toward me.

I pulled out the chocolates from my bag, "here,"

I handed Aoi the box of chocolates I made last night. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"It's a thank you for helping me study!" I blurted out, a faint pink creeping up on my cheeks.

He smirked, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a little short and rushed. And the quote, "It's a day for couples, a day for love, a day for romance, and a day for pissing the rest of the world out who happens to be single." is not mine, it is from Nigahiga. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, thanks!<strong>


	15. Wrong

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update! Thanks to all of those who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama or any of the characters.**

**R&R Please**

I _cannot _believe what I did yesterday, on Valentine's Day. The thing I would _least_ expect myself to do. I gave Aoi chocolates. Was I an idiot? Or just high? I slapped my forehead as I walked down the street with the person who had made me do it in the first place. Kimiko. "Hey what's wrong Yumi?"

I sighed, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Hey hey Yumi! It's almost summer! We should go to the beach sometime!" Kimiko said, her mouth full of bread.<p>

I looked over at her, "Don't wanna."

So put her hands on her hips, giving me a sassy look, "so you wanna stay at home and be a loner the whole summer?"

I nibbled on my onigiri, "fine."

"Really? REALLY?! Great! We'll go swimsuit shopping today!"

* * *

><p>I stood there as Kimiko examined herself in the mirror, "hey Yumi, do you think the bottom piece of this swimsuit makes my butt look flat?"<p>

"Nonexistent even."

"Hey!" Kimiko brought her hand up and slapped my face. "I was just giving an honest opinion! Plus, did you know your hand is very boney?"

For about 2 hours, we went around the store, found as many swimsuits as we could until we reached the limit to the number of items we could bring in the dressing room, and repeated the process. But the last 30 minutes we spent deciding between the ones we _really_ liked. Except the employees were cranky with us because it was almost their closing time.

When we finally finished, Kimiko and I walked out happily, it was about 7:30 pm.

* * *

><p>"Yumi, where did you go?" My mom asked, "And I made your favorite food too, cup ramen… and you left… so there was one extra one… and I was really hungry… so I ate it…"<p>

"Gee thanks mom, I was swimsuit shopping with Kimiko. I am hungry though, what flavor was it?" I asked, sitting down on the table.

"oh right, last day of school is tomorrow right? I said it was your favorite, chili lime."

"YES IT IS! FINALLY! Mom! How could you?! You ate it?!" I walked over, opened the cabinet, and grabbed another one and popped it into the microwave.

"Well I was really hungry after a day of hard work! It was your fault for being late for dinner! Anyways, I'll be upstairs okay?" She slowly strolled up the stairs, sometimes I felt bad for her, with my dad being gone all the time.

Silence filled the house as I waited the three minutes. To pass time, I decided to call Kimiko.

"Japan sex and condom drive through. Would that be take out or delivery?"

I played along, "Delivery please."

"Address?"

"…I actually don't know…"

"Even I know your address, so I'll ship it to your place~"

I talked to Kimiko while eating my ramen as she tells me stuff about her day.

"It was so funny!" Kimiko said on the other end of the line, laughing.

"Kimiko. I know. I was there."

"Well it's fun to retell the story."

After a few more minutes of talking, I hung up and decided to go to bed. I am so looking forward to tomorrow, I mean who doesn't love the last day of school?

* * *

><p>"GET UP GET UP GET UP! IF I DON'T GET TO SLEEP NEITHER, DO YOU!" The familiar voice screamed at me.<p>

"What do you want?"

"FOR YOU TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE BED!"

_Great. Last day of school and I'm waking up to a screaming Kimiko._

"What brings you in a bad mood this morning?" I said getting up from the bed, I went to the bathroom and grabbed a brush.

"I was in the middle of a perfect dream about Thomas," She explained.

I nodded, bushing my teeth with my favorite tooth paste; Thomas was Kimiko's imaginary boyfriend.

"When my parents _had_ to wake me up because my _stupid_ younger brother was puking and we had to take him to the emergency room. AT 5 AM!"

"Oh now I feel bad for your parents… when you don't get your sleep…"

"Yeah and they wake me up anyways, they could've just left a note when they left or something."

As I got dressed, Kimiko was still complaining about how she didn't get her sleep and blah blah blah. I ate my Cap'n Crunch cereal, the doorbell rang. I didn't even have to see how it was anymore. It was going to be Saeki and Aoi. I stood beside Kimiko was she opened the door, and boy was I wrong.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short and rushed. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please review!**


	16. Unwanted Visitor

**Hey guys, thanks for all your support! Cross Dressing Freak has 50 reviews now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama or any characters.**

**R&R Please**

As I got dressed, Kimiko was still complaining about how she didn't get her sleep and blah blah blah. I ate my Cap'n Crunch cereal, the doorbell rang. I didn't even have to see how it was anymore. It was going to be Saeki and Aoi. I stood beside Kimiko as she opened the door, and boy was I wrong.

My eyes widened, my hand reached out to close the door, but Kimiko slapped my hand away and stopped me, "You little _bitch,_" she said, "You _dare_ show your face here again?" Kimiko asked, though sounding more like a statement than question, she glared at him with her dark orbs, a murderous aura surrounding her. "I _thought _I told you, that the next time I see you," her voice was rising, "I WOULD USE MY KARATE SKILLS," Now she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "TO CHOP OFF YOUR SCREWED UP FACE, SMASH IT TO BITS, BEFORE FEEDING IT TO MY FISH AND WATCH THEM POOP IT OUT LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE!" She slammed the door shut with a "hmph" and grabbed my hand, dragging me away. "Wait Kimiko!"

I slightly felt the floor vibrating due to her hard, dramatic, stomps. She informed my mother that we were going out the back door today, mom was slightly confused, but shrugged it off before wishing us a great day.

I glared at Kimiko as she dragged me to the sidewalk, ruining my shoes. "I should be the one who is supposed to be mad…" I stated.

"How dare him! He comes here right after he cheats on you, throws you away, now what could he possibly want?!" I sighed, she completely ignored me… not something new though…

"Look-"

"And why aren't you mad?! He cheated on you! With a girl!" she yelled, making dramatic arm movements as we crossed the street.

"Well at least it wasn't a boy…" I muttered.

"And why aren't you mad?!" She asked, ignoring me once again.

"It happened a while ago, I got over it."

"It was like last year!"

"Exactly!" The silence fell over us like a blanket as we walked to school.

We reached the classroom where Kimiko, that love sick girl, went to greet Saeki. I just hope this day ends soon so I can go to sleep and pretend the thing this morning never happened. What Kimiko said about him was true; I should've listened to her from the beginning.

"Hey what's wrong?" when I turned around, I saw a certain blue haired male leaning against my desk.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He stated, looking in my eyes.

I sighed, "How do you even know something's wrong?"

"Well," he paused to think, "You're _definitely_ quieter than usual, you're gloomier, plus, you look... what's the word... um stressed."

"Ok first of all, am I usually gloomy, loud, and stressed looking?"

He was about to respond but the teacher cut him off.

"Class, you will have free time today because it's the last day." Yamamoto-sensei said. Muttering, he also added, "and thank god it is."

I didn't bother continuing my conversation with Aoi.

The whole class was walking around talking, but I still couldn't get this morning's accident out of my mind, Kimiko and Saeki tried to include me in their conversation but after listening to them talk on and on, I got tired and walked out of the classroom. The halls were more noisy than usual, giving me a headache as I walked to the restroom. Examining myself in the mirror, I sighed. Aoi was right, I looked stressed today, but how could he tell? I ran my fingers through my knotty hair, making it smoother. I stayed in the restroom for a good 5 minutes, then, giving myself one last look in the mirror, I took a deep breath and walked back to the classroom.

When I got back, it was still as noisy as ever, not that anyone but me noticed. Making my way back to my friends, we talked for a bit and soon the bell rang for lunch.

"So is the beach still on?" asked Kimiko.

"Um, sure, how about this Saturday?" I responded, biting into my tempura, my chewing was so loud I couldn't hear what Kimiko said next.

The end of the day soon came, and I started to pack up all my notebooks, pencils, etc. My bag was heavy, making my shoulders ache by just holding it for a few minutes.

Kimiko, however, was smart, and brought home her stuff yesterday because we weren't gonna do anything today. She skipped over to me, "I can't wait to go to the beach! I got my swimsuit, sun-screen, beach towel, money, and my beachball!"

"Oh I'm out of sunscreen, so I'm gonna borrow yours." She nodded in agreement and asked, "So am I sleeping over this week?" "Yep"

Kimiko and I got hungry on the way home, we dropped by the maid latte to eat delicious omelets made by the one and only, Usui.

"Hey Misaki, are you and Usui an item yet?" Kimiko asked, curiously.

"Don't even speak of that pervert!" She hissed.

"But you two make such an adorable couple." I joined in, finally finishing my omelet.

"No. We don't." she replied.

"You don't have to deny it~" Kimiko sang.

"Okay, well good luck!" We left a 5 dollar tip on the table and walked out before Misaki could say anything back. We started heading home.

"I'm dying! It's too hot!" I said, trying to fan myself with my hand.

"I know, I'm sweating!"

"Ugh I hate summer!"

"I hate the heat."

As we entered the house, mom called, "Hey Yumi, someone's looking for you, he's been waiting for 20 minutes! He's in the living room."

"Who is it?" I asked, but getting no response from my mom. "Guess we'll have to find out!" Kimiko said, pulling me into the living room, her excitement died down as soon as we saw his face. She glared at him, while I just stood there, confusion and anger filling my veins.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"You-" Kimiko started. "Wait Kimiko," I stopped her before she got to say any profanities, "what do you want?" I asked, turning my attention towards the black haired male.

"Well," his ivory eyes poured into mine, "I was wondering,"

Kimiko cut him short, "No absolutely not!"

He replied to Kimiko, "I haven't even finished my sentence." Turning back to me, he asked, "why you broke up with me."

I didn't say anything. Kimiko spoke for me once again, "Ok so first of all, this happened last year and you come back _now?! _What's with you!? And second she _dumped _you because you cheated on her! Plus, she has already has another love interest, so you don't need to come here and try to get her back!"

Raising my eyebrows I looked at her, "I do?"

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course you do!" She turned to me.

I ignored her and looked over to him, "Well I did what I did because of that time at the festival. You were all lovey-dovey with that big eyed blonde girl!"

He sat there thinking back to that moment, "Oh that? She was my… my… My cousin. Yeah! She was my cousin." He said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I stood there, did he just say what I thought he said? "W-Wait what?!"

"She was my cousin." He answered.

"Oh…" I stood there, what should I do? Was he lying or telling the truth? I was standing there looking like an idiot until he said, "well if you ever want to get back together, I still haven't changed my number." He winked, then walked out the door.

Kimiko and I did our regular process for getting ready for bed, which means, changing, brushing, and putting our hair in a ponytail to keep it out of our faces during the night.

I was in a daze before Kimiko snapped me out of it and asked, "so what are you gonna do?"

I tucked myself in, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to get back together?"

"I don't know… I mean he wasn't cheating… well he was… but it was his cousin."

Kimiko, still not liking my ex any more than she did before, pointed out, "Cousins can still marry."

"True then no,"

"Ah, I see your still into cross dressers."

I ignored her previous sentence, thinking deeper into the situation.

"Are you going to reject him then?"

I shrugged, still being very indecisive. Noticing my silence, she continued, "Do you still have his number?"

"Pfft no … And I'm probably not going to get back together with him anyways… so can we stop talking about it?" A few seconds past and the thought of getting back together crossed my mind. Shaking my head, I let that thought go, dang it, why am I so indecisive?! I always hated myself for that, it's a trait I always wanted to get rid of.

"So what's holding you back?" she asked, totally ignoring me.

"Well he was cheating, and"

Before I could continue, Kimiko finished for me, "Disappointed he's not a cross dresser?"

I opened my mouth to continue, but she kept on talking, "Look he was too lovey-dovey and close to her to be a cousin! He was feeding her ice cream for crying out loud! Plus, he didn't sound like he was too convinced himself when he said she was his cousin. So, I think," She paused for a dramatic effect, "he's lying."

I thought about that moment when I saw them at the festival, him feeding her my _favorite _ice cream, while she, opened her mouth and leaned in closer. When he finished feeding her the ice cream, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Anger quickly took over me. That's right, how could I forget that? Man, Kimiko was right; I really do have bad memory…

I shot her a glare, "Okay, first of all… I couldn't care _less_ if he was a cross dresser or not. And second, you're right! He's a lying jackass that doesn't even deserve a second chance! I shouldn't have even gone out with him in the first place!"

Kimiko smirked, turning off the lights, "That's my girl."

**This chapter was kinda rushed, sorry about that :\ Well what did you think? Review!**


End file.
